


The Scars of Abuse

by PrinceKapitan



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Kyle and Heidi face their demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: After the dark period of dating Eric Cartman, Heidi attempts to make it up to Kyle for how she treated him during her time with the much maligned fat ass.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Scars of Abuse

Being in abusive relationship is something only someone in an abusive relationship could even hope to fathom. Physical, mental, anything you could think of it'll always leave scars whether visible or not. Heidi Turner was that someone. It had been a long time since she spoke to Kyle, who had been desperately trying to avoid her. One day however she met him in the halls as class was just ending.

"Kyle!" Heidi shouted. But Kyle made it his own personal mission to avoid Heidi, he darted out the door as fast as he could. Heidi attempted to follow, but was unable to catch him. It's not like she wanted to remind Kyle of the pain she caused him, but more than any she likely wanted closure.

"SHIT!" Kyle yelled as he was just getting outside.

"Sup dude." Stan said in a mellow tone.

"Hey Stan, I got a bit of a problem." Kyle replied.

"What's wrong dude?" Stan asked.

"It's Heidi, I saw her today and..."

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm happy for her to be rid of Cartman and doing better with her life, but I look back and..."

"Remember you nuked Canada?" Stan replied.

"Not helping!" Kyle said angrily.

"Well look I don't know what you want me to say man, she wants to talk to you then talk back. I mean it's not like she's gonna call you a dirty jew again." Stan said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, it's just I look back and see what I did and maybe she wasn't the only one who became another Cartman." Kyle said.

"Nah you were more like your mom dude." Stan replied.

"STAN!" Kyle said angrily.

"Geez I'm just trying to give suggestions. Like I said, just talk to her dude she probably just wants to be friends again or something." Stan said.

Kyle sighed heavily. "What if she wants to go out with me Stan? I hate Cartman, but I don't want to rub it in his face that I'm dating his ex."

"Dude, Cartman probably won't give a fuck." Stan said.

"He'll give a fuck if it's me doing it." Kyle said.

"Dude fuck him, this is gonna eat at you and you need to sort it out, if Cartman gives you any shit then fuck him." Stan said. Kyle sighed once more as Stan put his hand on his shoulder. "Dude I'm here for you."

Kyle smiled a bit. "Thanks dude."

The next day Heidi had come to see Kyle again, this time he was walking with Stan. The latter gestured over to her and Kyle turned around. "Hey Kyle." Heidi said.

"Uhh... hey Heidi." Kyle replied.

"Been a while." Heidi said.

"Yeah." Kyle replied.

"Look about what happened I don't know how to say it. I lost my mind, I let myself become a monster for another monster I thought I could cure, but in the end I realize I was only hurting myself and... I think I hurt you too." Heidi said.

Kyle's eyes lit up, but then looked towards the ground in sadness, this gesture confirming Heidi's suspicions. He then met her gaze once more. "Look Heidi I'm not mad at you, I went crazy too. I got my brother's home country nuked. I know I can't take that back ever. I just... I just want you to know, I still care about you and I'm glad you're doing better."

Heidi smiled. "Look you can't change what's already happened, you can only do things to make what happens after better for you, for others." She said. "I think you have it in you Kyle."

Kyle smiled too, meeting her gaze as the two walked in for a hug. "So what do you say Heidi? Want to be friends again?"

"Yes Kyle." Heidi replied.

"So wanna walk to class?" Kyle suggested.

"Sure thing." Heidi replied.

"You guys go on, I gotta get something." Stan said. As the two walked off Stan looked on. "Told you Kyle." He said to himself, satisfied. Kyle wasn't sure if he actually did or ever loved Heidi, but he did know he was happy to have finally spoken to her after so long. He truly did feel bad for her and both had gone through hell and back dealing with Cartman, but both had also come out of it stronger than before, all they needed was to do it for themselves.


End file.
